


Christmas Shenanigans

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, No Spoilers, Winter, saioumotamami is mostly background but it's here cuz I'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: As soon as he entered the room he found himself face-to-face with Ouma and his trademark shit-eating grin. Over his shoulder, he could see Amami and Saihara curled up next to each other on their little couch. Before he could greet them in any way his vision was suddenly completely obscured by the mistletoe that his little shit of a boyfriend shoved right into his face.“W-what the-?” He exclaimed, confusion painted all over his features. He took a few hesitant steps back to send an expression that could be interpreted only as ‘what the fuck’ in the vague direction of where Ouma’s head should be.The yellowish green leaves moved aside revealing Ouma’s beaming face, his lips puckered. He was making exaggerated kissing noises and Momota fought the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.“Kiss me, Momota-chan!”





	Christmas Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was to write Saioumotamami Christmas kisses but since I didn't have enough time and really wanted to post something while it's still Christmas I decided to focus on Oumota with some background Saioumotamami. But I definitely want to write more of this ship in the future and to properly explore it!
> 
> Thank you @asteroidtaker (Tumblr) for beta reading it!

“I’m home!”

 

Momota’s loud voice echoed throughout the apartment as he slammed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, shaking off the thin layer of snow that covered him on his way home. Some stray snowflakes were tangled in his hair and the tip of his nose was red from the harsh winter air. The prospect of a white Christmas was enough to make him feel giddy, excitement blooming in his chest as he thought about all the fun he would have during these holidays with loved ones at his side. He took off his jacket hurriedly, throwing it at the hanger near the door carelessly and headed in the direction of their living room from which he could hear hushed voices and soft giggles.

 

As soon as he entered the room he found himself face-to-face with Ouma and his trademark shit-eating grin. Over his shoulder he could see Amami and Saihara curled up next to each other on their little couch. Before he could greet them in any way his vision was suddenly completely obscured by the mistletoe that his little shit of a boyfriend shoved right into his face.

 

“W-what the-?” He exclaimed, confusion painted all over his features. He took a few hesitant steps back to send an expression that could be interpreted only as ‘what the fuck’ in the vague direction of where Ouma’s head should be.

 

The yellowish green leaves moved aside revealing Ouma’s beaming face, his lips puckered. He was making exaggerated kissing noises and Momota fought the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

“Kiss me, Momota-chan!”

 

Ouma’s voice was practically dripping with false sweetness. He’s thrown himself at Momota, clinging to his arm and standing on his tiptoes, lips still puckered as he tried to pull his boyfriend into a big wet kiss.  

 

Momota only snorted in amusement and pushed Ouma aside, easily avoiding his mouth.

 

Momota’s resistance forced Ouma to change the tactic, his cheeks puffing at once and lips twisting into a pitiful pout. He once again reached for Momota’s arm and before the other could escape him again he trapped one of his arms in a steel-like grip, fingers digging into the skin with enough force to leave marks later.

 

“B-but Momota-chan,” whined the supreme leader, his lower lip trembling and lilac eyes suddenly turning glassy, tears prickling at their corners and threatening to spill all over his round cheeks. “Haven’t you promised me your undying love? What have I done to not deserve even a single kiss from my beloved boyfriend on this most special of holidays?”

 

“Dunno, have I promised that?” Asked Momota jokingly, reaching out his hand to flick his boyfriend on the forehead. Ouma scrunched his nose and leaned back, lips tugged down and betrayal flashing through his eyes.

 

“Momota-chan is so mean,” he complained childishly, letting out a huff of annoyance and even crossing his arms for full effect.

 

"He’s already made us do it,” said Amami from his place on the sofa, blowing at the mug his fingers were wrapped around, the sweet aroma of ginger tea filling the air. His eyes were laughing and he was wearing a few sizes too big bottle-green sweater, courtesy of Momota’s grandma. Saihara was curled up next to him, soft apologetic smile playing on his lips as he nodded to confirm the truth of Amami’s words. A book was placed in his lap and his reading glasses were perched at the top of his nose, Momota’s galaxy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Amami’s arm curled around his waist.

 

Momota was tempted to mess with Ouma some more but he was also aware that there was still so much more that needed to be done before they could celebrate Christmas.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he relented finally. “But just so he shuts up.”

 

Ouma’s entire face brightened at his words and he let out a small shout of victory. In the corner of his eye Momota saw Amami lift his hand to hide a smile tugging at his lips, green eyes staring at them with barely contained amusement. Momota turned his attention back to Ouma who was now dangling the mistletoe above their heads (or more accurately above his own head, since he couldn’t reach high enough to put it above both his and Momota’s) and snickering, an annoyingly pleased expression plastered on his face. He looked like a child who knew that he was about to get just what he wanted and intended to milk the opportunity as much as possible.

 

Momota rolled his eyes once more before closing them and leaning in with a loud exaggerated sigh of a martyr, as if he was just hoping to get it over with and was suffering greatly. If Ouma wanted a show then a show he shall get!

 

Ouma giggled with delight at his apparent faux-exasperation and took a step closer, standing on his tiptoes and placing his hands on Momota’s shoulders for balance. He planted a quick peck on Momota’s lips and pulled away with an obnoxious ‘mwah!’.

 

Momota waited for a few seconds longer, surprised that Ouma’s been doing such a big deal out of something so small and silly, and then let his eyes flutter open. He was once again greeted with one of Ouma’s face-splitting smiles.

 

“Nishishi, I knew Momota-chan couldn’t resist m--mph!”

 

Ouma didn’t even have a chance to react before Momota’s fist grabbed at the collar of the ugly Christmas sweater that his boyfriend was wearing and pulled him closer, crashing his mouth against his and nearly knocking the air out of him. Momota’s left arm sneaked around his waist, pressing them flush against each other, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his body.

 

He raked his right hand through the mess of plum-colored hair, fingers tangling in the long strands and getting a good handful until he pulled him even closer, swallowing the choked up gasp that escaped Ouma’s lips. He used the chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, slowly and softly darting your tongue into his mouth and then pulling it back out, reveling in the quiet needy sound that followed. He nibbled ever-so-lightly on Ouma’s lower lip, coaxing more moans and sighs out of him before he darted his tongue into his mouth once more, sucking on Ouma’s tongue gently for a brief moment.

 

Somewhere in the background he could hear Amami whistle appreciatively, impressed with how effectively he’s made Ouma shut up for once. All of them knew that it was never an easy task but so rewarding once they found a way, especially one as pleasurable for both sides as this one.

 

He deepened the kiss, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly when he felt Ouma lean into his touch, hungry for more and breathless. Momota’s grip on his hair lessened and he caressed the side of his face delicately, the roughness of the kiss giving way to gentleness that was usually so rare between the two of them.

 

When they finally parted for good, Ouma’s eyes were dazed, knees buckling under his weight and threatening to give out beneath him. He was panting slightly, fingers twitching at his sides as he stared straight into Momota’s eyes, something shy and nearly vulnerable shining in his own.

 

Momota chuckled, a warm and amused sound that vibrated in his chest. He raised his hand, cupping Ouma’s cheek and slowly running his thumb over the other’s slightly swollen lips, watching as lilac eyes widened just a fraction at the gentle touch, pupils dilated and dark with want. It was such a striking contrast with his usual too-wide smiles and confident demeanor and it never failed to send a surge of satisfaction through Momota’s veins whenever he managed to get this kind of expression out of him, proud of accomplishing something that under normal circumstances was almost impossible.  

 

They stood like that for a long moment, lilac eyes staring into magenta ones, until the nearly deafening silence was interrupted by the sudden ping of a kitchen timer.

 

“Oh!”

 

Saihara perked up, his head snapping in the direction of the sound and eyes alert. He started untangling himself from the layers of blanket he buried himself in. “The gingerbread cookies are ready!”

 

Momota’s entire face lit up.

 

“Hey, let me help you!”

 

He rushed after Saihara to the kitchen, leaving Ouma frozen in place in the middle of their living room, mistletoe slowly slipping out of his fingers until it flopped on the floor. He didn’t even seem to notice.

 

“Looks like your little plan backfired,” came Amami’s cheerful voice from behind him.

 

Ouma moved slowly to send him a dirty look, the effect noticeably lessened by the blush, pink and bright, stretching over his cheeks. When he spoke he was still a little breathless, voice hoarse and cracking. “You think?”

 

Amami laughed and stood up from the coach, coming closer to Ouma and ruffling his hair affectionately, eyes gleaming with amusement when the smaller boy swatted his hand away.

 

“Come on,” he said, voice softer. “With Momota-kun around soon there’ll be no cookies if we don’t hurry.”

 

Ouma huffed one last time but let Amami slip his hand into his, fingers intertwining, and lead them both to the kitchen.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope all your dreams come true and that you’re surrounded by people who love and support you, especially at this time of the year!


End file.
